


[podfic] Sure to Lure Someone Bad

by heardtheowl, mistyzeo, obstinatrix



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinatrix/pseuds/obstinatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jensen plans to take care of his heat the way he normally does: alone. But there’s a stranger on the subway who has a better idea. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Sure to Lure Someone Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/gifts), [Eos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sure to Lure Someone Bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/227494) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo), [obstinatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinatrix/pseuds/obstinatrix). 



Cover Art by me.

| 

## Length: 00:42:17

## Streaming Audio:

## Downloads:

#### (right click>save as)

  * [MP3](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Sure%20to%20Lure%20Someone%20Bad.mp3) | **Size:** 59 MB
  * [Podbook](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Sure%20to%20Lure%20Someone%20Bad.m4b) | **Size:** 30 MB



## Reader's Notes:

Recorded for the lovely and talented EosRose as part of the #InformalPodficTwitterEchange or #ITPE of 2012 because KNOTTING. <3   
---|---


End file.
